Hiding
by Cally1
Summary: Legolas talks to Aragorn about Boromir
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiding  
  
Author: Mistress of Horniness  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (nothing bad but it contains slash)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned 'em this would be based on real events  
  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive  
  
Pairing: Boromir/Legolas  
  
WARNING: Contains slash  
  
  
  
  
  
// I don't believe I will ever understand the race of men. They are a  
  
confusing lot, strong yet weak, brave yet fearful. They are full of  
  
contradictions. // Such thoughts were the most prominent in Legolas' mind as  
  
he studied the humans in the company.  
  
Both sat with shoulders hunched, their faces turned to the ground. Firelight  
  
danced upon their faces, making an eerie play of light and shadow. The waves  
  
of sadness coming from the bent shoulders were enough to cause the elf a  
  
tinge of pain that was grew daily, turning almost to physical illness.  
  
// Tthey carry so much love, yet they do not rejoice  
  
in the knowledge. They hide from love's warm embrace, hoping to escape her  
  
notice. // Legolas chuckled mentally at the thought; no one could escape  
  
love. He sighed in confusion at the thought that anybody would want to.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas waited patiently for the man to lift his head in  
  
acknowledgment of the softly spoken name. "I would talk to you in private if  
  
you do not mind."  
  
"Of course Legolas." Fallowing the elf a little ways from the camp, out of  
  
hearing distance but not out of sight. "What is it that you wish to speak  
  
with me about?"  
  
"Boromir." Watching the man flinch at the name he laid a hand on his  
  
friend's arm, squeezing lightly in reassurance before he dropped it and  
  
continued. "I know that there is something on your mind and I would like you  
  
to share the burden with me, for if you do not it will only drag you down  
  
farther. And that would be trouble not only for you but for the rest of the  
  
company, and I will not have that." Although he spoke softly there was a  
  
layer of steel in his voice and Aragorn knew better than to refuse the elf's  
  
request.  
  
"I am not sure of what troubles me exactly." Sighing he ran a hand through  
  
his hair before continuing, "There are strange feelings claiming my heart,  
  
yet I do not know what they are or how to stop them."  
  
"Describe your feelings. Maybe speaking them aloud will help quite the  
  
turmoil I sense in your soul."  
  
"I feel...I feel as though someone has stolen my very breath from my body.  
  
It is though the light in his eyes rivals that of the sun. I know I love him  
  
but I do not know yet how I love him, these feeling are unknown to me, it is  
  
not the way a brother loves his sister or that of a son loving his father. I  
  
am confused; I think I am trying to deny that I love him as a true lover  
  
because I know that he could never feel the same way about me. I am the man  
  
who will eventually take his father's place as ruler of Gondor.  I will be  
  
the one he must bow to. He will no longer be able to make decisions for the  
  
kingdom he holds so dear without my consent."  
  
"You do not make the rules of love for there are none. Do not presume to  
  
know if Boromir can love you or not, for if you do you may miss out on a  
  
love to rival that of Celeborn and Galadriel." Saying no more than that  
  
Legolas walked back to the campsite. Ignoring the curious looks he was  
  
getting he unrolled his blanket and prepared for rest. Smiling, he heard the  
  
heir of Isildur speak Boromir's name, beckoning him into the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hiding (Part 2)  
  
Author: Cally  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine this would be based on real events  
  
Distribution: If you want it you can have it just tell me were it's going  
  
Notes: This is not been beta read, as I do not have one. As soon as I have found someone I will replace that one with this.  
  
After we had walked out of hearing distance I turned and faced hi. //what shall I say? Will he understand? What will I do if he doesn't understand?// All these thoughts and more drifted through his mind as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"Bromir I have called you here to discuss a very important matter... A matter very close to my heart." Pausing to breath deep, hoping to get courage along with air, Legolas' words floated back to him. `Do not presume to know if Boromir can love you or not' // I hope he is right for if he is not I fear my heart shall never heal. //  
  
"I fear after I speak my piece nothing will ever be the same between us. You have grown close to my heart, and your friendship means much to me, but we cannot go on as we have. There is something that weighs heavily on my mind and I do not think it will stop until I have put words to the feelings." Aragorn knew as soon as he spoke there was no going back, steeling himself for the harsh words that would surely fallow he resumed speaking.  
  
"In my past I have felt many things for many people, but never has my heart spoken to me the way it speaks of you. It whispers to me of things that could be, of warmth, comfort of caresses in the dark, of kisses and passion. I have craved these feelings for many a long year, and now my heart says that these things can be mine if only I tell you what I want. I love you Boromir, my body craves you, my heart yearns for you, and my soul screams for the passion we could share. 


End file.
